


In Terms of Morals

by InkGirl96



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman - Fandom, Batman Beyond, DCU
Genre: Psychological Horror, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-09-25 23:54:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17131085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkGirl96/pseuds/InkGirl96
Summary: In Gotham, crime has always been there. From gangs, supervillains and to the corruption of government institutions, Terry McGinnis and wished if there is an end to it. But what if there is but nothing than he expected. A new vigilante is in town and uses methods that even Terry nor Batman would ever think about. This vigilante is no villain but has no desire in being a hero either. Follow the story of the snake that lurks in the shadow. Shdwkyz.... or otherwise known as the Phantom Slasher.





	1. New Kid

Walking through the hallways of the Hamilton Hill High School, a boy no older than 16. He had dark brown hair where he has long bangs covering his forehead. He has a medium skin tone that is olive but light.He wears a dark grey short sleeve and black pants. What makes him stand out is that he is wearing a long gray scarf which is bundle around his neck. The teen has a backpack with a slang across his chest. He walks calmly while taking in his surroundings before stopping at front of the classroom door. After being escorted by the vice principal, he enters. 

“Everyone. We have a transfer student from New York.” The teacher said at her desk. She turns to him. “Please introduce yourself.”

  
“Hello. I am Kyle Barrajandos. It’s nice to meet you all.” The boy stated while looking at everyone in the classroom with his amber eyes. The girls seem to interested as he seems attractive while some of the boys scowled yet curious. So this must be [Hamilton Hill High School](http://batman.wikia.com/wiki/Hamilton_Hill_High_School) . Huh. Well, this is going to be interesting but he would doubt it. 

 

“You may sit next to Terry McGinnis. There’s a free seat.” After being told where his new free seat is. He sat down and smiles at the other right next to him.

 

After dealing with petty crime and Jokerz on a daily basis while dealing with recurring villains like Mad Stand or Kobra once in a month. Terry McGinnis tries his best to pass his class but he still struggles. He took a glance at a new face that walked into class. But it was a quick glance before thinking about his plans on making up to Dana. When the teacher told the new student to sit right next to him. Terry looks to see…what was his name? Kyle? He gives a nod and a small smile when Kyle looks at him with a smile. 

Both of the boys looked towards the front of the classroom, focusing on the lecture given by the teacher. 

  
Minutes later into class, Kyle is bored out of his mind while writing down notes for history class. History can be fun depending on which timeline. But what he’s learning is American History which is for him easy enough. All he have to do is memorize the dates and important events within the centuries. This is just a piece of cake. Kyle writes down notes without until he hears a huge vibrating right next to him. It was this guy, Terry with his cellphone. Kyle looks at him as Terry stand up and announcing, “Teach, I need to go to the restroom,” which the teacher excused him from class, prompting the other to leave class.

Huh. Guess, that’s something.


	2. Lunchtime

Time has passed which came to lunch. For some ungodly reason, there were some stares at his way making him clicked his tongue for a moment. The last thing he needs is to be the center of attention. Before deciding what is his best course of action, he got a bump on the shoulder. It wasn’t rough but it is something. Scowling, he looks over to see which to his surprise, a woman whose has short pink hair wearing yellow and black. Huh.  
  
“Hey. You’re new, right? If you want, you can come to sit with us.” The woman smiled as she directs her gaze to a table to see one of his familiar neighbor who was sitting to him during the second period. Oh. What was his name? Terrace? Terrell? No, Terry? Yeah, that’s his name.   
  
“Sure. Of course.” Kyle flashed a smile at the woman before led to his seat. “Thank you for inviting me to your table.”  
  
“It’s no prob. It must be hard for new students to fit in especially in the middle of the school year. Anyway, the name is Max. Right over here is Dana, and the blond over there is Chelsea and you already met Terry your neighbor at History Class.”

 

“It’s nice to meet you all.” Kyle smiles.  
  
“So Kyle, where you’re from?” Chelsea asked, leaning curiously. For some reason, she finds him mysteriously and attractive.

  
“New York. The city.” His answer got a lot of oooh in interest. New York is not far from Gotham but not too close either. The students hear a lot of crazy things in New York.“Although, it’s not that much different from Gotham here so I have no problem getting around. Just the trains.”

 

“Any reason you move here?” Dana asked curiously while drinking his orange juice.   
  
“Parents found work in Gotham, that’s all.” Kyle shrugs. “Just like any family. New York is getting very competitively so we come here for the alternative.”  
  
“That makes sense,” Dana replied. “What do your parents do?”

  
So many questions. Then again, he is the new kid and everyone wants to know about him so he can’t blame them.

“Communications. Making sure everything goes smoothly in the media department.” Kyle answered coolly. Max nods with a smile, “That must be schway. It’s really hard to get a decent job in Gotham.”

  
“Why’s that?” Kyle asked out of curiosity.

 

“Crime. Supervillains, Jokerz and other crazy stuff.” Max replied. Kyle stares at Max in question, prompting Dana to say something.

“Don’t you know anything when you came here?” Dana asked worriedly which Kyle shakes his head. Max chuckles before shaking her head, “Not to worry, you learn soon. We got Batman around.”  
  
“Batman? As in the Batman?” Kyle asked seemingly surprised by this. Who doesn’t heard of Batman? He is known for being the greatest detective out of superheroes but that’s past history. He became part of child stories from his friends before he moves here. But now hearing a hero is in town, that must be great for the city if the crime is high.   
  
“The one and only,” Dana asked with a nod. “He’spretty schway.”

 

“I see. He must-“ But he didn’t finish his sentence as he got a rough pat on the back, dropping his fork into the floor.   
  
“Hey! You must be the new kid around here!” For some reason, the people at the table starts to frown a bit but amused. He already sees Terry scowling more than the others. At the corner of his eye, he mentally sighed as he sees the variety letterman jacket. A jock. Great.

 

“Hello.” Kyle smiles. “It’s nice to meet you, my name is Kyle B-”

 

“I know who you are! You’re the one that everyone talking about. No need to repeat, skinny. The name is Nelson Nash. Anyway, question! You do sports?” The redheaded jock smirked. 

* * *

 

** Terry’s POV **

 

Woah, even after being received a rough pat from Nelson. This guy didn’t let it bother him. 

 

“Sorry. I’m not good in a team or any sports. I’m more into literature.” Kyle still smiled politely after that ‘friendly’ pat.Nelson could laugh, “That right? Is it that or because you’re so skinny that you can’t even lift or do push-ups?”

 

Of course, Nelson always got to size people up especially if the new students are boys. If there were girls, he would be flirting with them non-stop. 

 

“The reason I’m like this is because I’m on a diet.” For reason else, Kyle has a feeling that he shouldn’t say that. 

 

_Oh, no…._ Terry grimaced.

 

“A diet?!” Nelson narrows his eyes at Kyle, “Isn’t being on diet for girls??”This got the girls frowning.

 

“And what’s that supposed to mean, Nelson??” Dana crossed her arms, frowning and glaring. Nelson laughs before shaking his head, “Nothing! That’s a girl’s thing which I get. But you?!” He looks to Kyle. “That’s weird! Only a freak would go on a diet! What do you eat? Low-calories??”

 

“No. I eat like everyone else it’s just-”  
  
“That’s so lame!!” Nelson laughed which prompt two of his friends to laugh as well.

“Hey Nelson, how about you lay off-” But Terry is cut off when Kyle stands up and turns to Nelson with a blank look.Nelson cocked his head with a smirk, anticipating Kyle to do something but receives this. 

  
  
“I understand that you do not understand _anything_ beyond your _understanding_ but it comes with a medical condition, mind you.”Kyle explained curtly but it has a hint of confidence, “You see…I have an intolerance for certain foods like lactose if you haven’t any idea what that is which I doubt. It’s something I can’t control and explains my physicality. I hope this education you got from me _enhance_ your understanding because an athlete should understand the body better than anyone but I doubt it. ”Kyle scowls.

Everyone was silent at the table. Nobody but Terry and the girls would tell Nelson off. The way Kyle talked to Nelson is like down talking to the child from an adult.  
  
“Now do you understand?” Kyle said.Nelson’s face was red in the face just like his hair, from embarrassment and the way Kyle looks down at him. 

  
“Hey. Are you calling me stupid?” Nelson said lowly which Kyle smiles then replies. “Nobody said that but _you._ Do you _think_ you're stupid?” 

“Why you-“ Kyle got grabbed by the shirt roughly. This got Terry stand up and got between them. “Beat it, Nash!” He pushed Nelson away from him. Nelson growled which looks at Terry then Kyle. “This isn’t over, skinny!” With that, he stomps off and left.  
  
“Sorry about that, I can’t help it.” Kyle looks to Terry.Terry shakes his head, “Hey. It’s fine. Nelson does this to everyone who's new.”

“Yeah, Nelson can be a real jerk most of the time.” Dana agreed. Kyle sighs, “Guess I’m on his list of targets.”  
  
“Ha! What are you talking? A lot of people got Nelson on their list, too! Like me.” Terry laughed. Kyle smirks, thinking this school isn’t so bad after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! I know it's been a while but I'm getting back to writing right now. Right now, I'm going to focus writing this fanfic! But! I will write new chapters for my other fanfics. Thank you for sticking with me! I promise I will update other chapters for other fanfics soon!


	3. Debate Over Batman

 

* * *

Three weeks passed and Kyle managed to make friends along the way. First, he is fast friends with Max Gibson, the one who invited him to her table with her friends. He considered her very smart since she passed an exam with a perfect score and easy-going to get along with as he has a lot of good discussion with her. She always has a sense of humor sometimes. They always study together for some tests just to pass the time. But today, Max is working on something that Kyle seems perplexed by.

"Still…why would you want to find out who Batman is?" Kyle asked whereas Max is coding a program that based on calculations and observation from the Batman sightings. Now, Kyle hasn't seen vigilante yet but he does have a good description of what the Bat looks like. All black with a red batman symbol at his chest and pointy ears. 

He has to say. Batman looks strong and formidable. Too bad, he needs to stay in school and focus on his studies. He can't do what he used to do.

"Because why not? Don't you." Gibson answered with a smile as Kyle shrugs but looks interested in this. "I mean….I have this hypothesis this Batman is the new Bat."

"Obliviously, I mean didn't Batman came around like what… the 90s or…?" Kyle doesn't have the exact date when Batman came into the public. But he knew from his parents and friends that Batman came into public like a long time ago. Therefore if he have to guess. He would probably in his sixties now or more.

"I figure that most of the incidents that Batman involved so far could be related to our school?"

"Oh?" Kyle raised a brow, "I heard a lot of incidents concerning here but I thought it was just brawls or some sort."

"Yeah no. I don't know if you heard this but do you know about Spellbinder?"

"No. I haven't heard. "

"Well, Spellbinder was our school psychologist, Dr. Billings. He was using kids to get their parents's prized valuables from shiny heirloom, clothing and heck, he even crashed a wedding to get some rocks. Batman busted him when he tried to rob Wayne Manor." Gibson told the story to him.

"Okay so? Batman does have a title for being the world's greatest detective. I mean anyone whose smart can figure that out." So this Spellbinder using kids just to get prized possessions. Hmm…"Let me guess…this Spellbinder casted a spell on them to do their dirty work or he just talks to them until they dropped something important to him?"

"Exactly right but not close. Based on the reports, he can mind controlled someone, first, he mind control Chesela, then some kid whose dad is in charge of the some fancy clothing store and then there Jared's mom." Gibson corrected.

"So…..that counts as casting a spell, right?" Kyle asked which got Gibson to look at him with a pout. "What? His name is Spellbinder, I mean just from the name, you can tell." Kyle pointed out.

"Alright then, Mr.  _Detective_. How do you explain Willie Watt then?"

"Willie Who?"

"Kyle! Oh, wait….You haven't been there. I forgot" Gibson recalled that Kyle is new to this school. Guess, it's story time.

"Willie Watt. Poor kid got bullied by Nash and got played by Blade." Kyle nodded, he knew who Blade was. She was that popular girl that Nash was interested in. One time, she asked him a couple of questions which he answered without giving too much. Then Blade asked him if he wants to go out with her to which he turned it down. Good thing, he did. Though, Max is still amazed about how Kyle rejected her like that as most of the boys fallen for her. Kyle could shrugged and said,  _"She isn't my type."_ Good thing, she isn't.

Gibson continues, "One time, he used a robot golem to smash Nash's car into a ball." Gibson tells the story.

"Huh. That must be real funny. Too bad for Nelson." Kyle chuckled as he can imagine the look on his face.

"But that's not all. Batman was there and defeated it but nobody knew who stole as it belonged to Willie's dad and nobody suspected him. The second time he used it was at a dance. Willie got burned by Blade when he came after being dumped into the water piers by Nash. It was so bad that Willie just summoned the golem out of nowhere! But then! Batman came straight away like lighting quick." Gibson said this with amazement as if she seems passionate about this.

"Alright? So what happened?"

"Wille's dad came over to stop him and almost got smashed by Willie too. They don't look have they have a good relationship."

"Huh." im.

"Then Batman rescued his dad and beat the golem so Willie lost." Gibson said.

"So what happened to Willie?"

"He was sent to juvenile." Gibson said as if that is the end of the story. Kyle blinked then furrows his brows, "What about Nash and Blade? I mean they did started this and all. Shouldn't they be going to juvenile too?"

"Kyle, if they are, they wouldn't be here. All they got is a call home and some suspension I think." Gibson answered.

"More like a slap on a wrist." Kyle scowls.

"Hey, I know what you're thinking. But Gotham doesn't have laws when it comes to something like that. Here, they believe Willie did the most damage to the piers and carnival rides."

"Still…someone should have help him." Kyle retorted and clicks his tongue. He don't know whose this Willie person but he kinda felt bad for him. "So what does have to do with this?"

"Don't you get it? Don't you think it's weird that Batman came at the right place and right time? It means that he's a teacher or a student here."

"Oh come on. Batman figured that he got some golem belonged to the dad and somewhat connect the dots after some digging. It doesn't take that long of whose the victim and whose the suspect. Nash bully Willie over time, right? So both of them went to the same school and it doesn't take long after some observation between the two. So it's obvious since golem targeted Nash." Kyle refuted the claim which he receives a groan from Max. "Anything else?"

"Alright. This is a story I heard from Diana. You remember Jackie?"

"Jackie? I think so?" Kyle thought about it. It was that redhead, right?

"Okay well…one time, her foster dad showed Jackie, Dana and Terry of his new factory then suddenly the ground started to shake!"

"Like an earthquake?"

"Yeah but that earthquake brought up monsters from the ground. Like dirt monsters. Then swoosh, Batman appeared. Beating those dirt monsters and recused the four. Before all that, Jackie told the two that she is being stalked."

"Seriously? It must be some metahuman who has something against factories or likes to stalk Jackie for some reason. I bet it's some chemical waste." Kyle said it so nonchalantly. Not realizing how close he was to the answer. "He is related to the school?"

"No, Jackie wouldn't tell us especially when her foster dad and house is gone like it has been swallowed up by the ground. I wish I can ask her but I think it's best if I don't."

"Fair. It must be traumatizing." Kyle said. "So what does that have to do with your hypothesis?"

"Well, the place that her foster dad shows is outside of the city which is weird that Batman usually patrols the city, therefore…"

"Therefore, Batman must of hear it or just happened to have an invention that can detect and uh…-" Kyle starts to trail off which made Max start to grin to see that Kyle has no argument for that.

"Okay fine. If I have to say, then Batman is a stalker." This made Max laugh as she continues her research. She printed out her scan of Batman, "Alright, here it is!" She says this as Dana and Terry walks in.

Hmph. Kyle leans against his chair. So Batman is a person who goes to his school. Huh. This is getting really interesting. Kyle smiles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So how is it? I decided to start this off with Kyle learning about Batman from his new Gibson based on the three episodes which I believe got Max's curiousity since she is very smart after all.


End file.
